Groove Town
is an American traditionally-animated period comedy-adventure series created by Doug Langdale. The show is produced by Film Roman, Sony Cartoon Studios and Sony Pictures Television. It premiered on WB Kids on September 2020. The show's producer is Alan Zaslove. The series ran through a total of 3 seasons and spanned 90 episodes. Sypnosis The series focuses on two best friends, a talking puppy, a girl, two kids and a talking woodpecker (set in the 1970s) are going through misadventures facing supervillians in everyday life. They even own the Groove Machine, a big van with a rainbow-gradient paintjob. Also, the show breaks the fourth wall with characters often talking to the audience and the narrator. Characters Main * Jack (voiced by Townsend Coleman) - The tall, long-haired and laid-back one of the duo. While he speaks modern slang like all young adults of the 70s, Richie and Debbie speak more normally in American English. He is one of the few able to drive. * Richie (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - The short and intelligent one of the duo. He is also the voice of reason. * Al Bino (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A talking furry white puppy, who used to live in a pet store, is currently owned by Richie. His name is a word play on "albino". * Debbie (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - Jack's girlfriend in the series. She is also close friends with Richie, and his pet dog, Al Bino. * Andy and Ashley (voiced by Max Charles and Tress MacNeille) - Richie's 10-year old nephew and niece. They're most likely fraternal twins. Their mother is Richie's unnamed sister, who is never seen throughout the entire series. Ashley (in her off-screen adult form) is also the narrator of most episodes (in a simlar way to Adam Goldberg from The Goldbergs), usually starting with "As far back as I can remember....". * Carolina 'Carol' Woodpecker (voiced by Estelle Harris) - A shrill, impatient, accident-prone, sarcastic pink acorn woodpecker who lives with Jack, Richie and the gang. She serves as one of the comic reliefs in the show. Supporting * Prince Angel (voiced by Hal Sparks) - A prince who would rather hang out at the mall with his friends than rule a kingdom. He debuted in the second episode, "TBA". * Magiskull (voiced by Michael Bell) - A skeleton wizard who resembles Death. He is lucky enough to be an ally and friend of Jack, Richie and the gang and is also a rather clumsy sorcerer who usually wreaks havoc with his spells rather than being useful. His knowledge of magic and magical items, and most other things, surpasses the rest of the cast. He debuted in the second episode, "TBA". * Mildred 'Millie' Woodpecker (voiced by Andrea Martin) - Carol's sister. She is portrayed as a green acorn woodpecker and speaks in a high-pitched voice with a New York City accent. * Ronald (voiced by Frank Welker) - Debbie's strong and muscular yet bumbling older brother. He is two years older and a bit bigger than his sister. * Conrad (voiced by ) - One of Richie's childhood friends from school and is one of the characters in the supporting cast to wear glasses. He is an inventor/scientist and debuted in the tenth episode, "TBA". * Rita (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Richie's girlfriend. She only appears in a few episodes. Antagonists * El Skullator '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Magiskull's evil twin. He also has a Mexican accent, similar to Speedy Gonzales. * '''Stella '(voiced by Sandy Fox) - A ghost of a flapper from the twenties that wants to turn the world back into the twenties. She is a one-shot villian. * '''Robber Raccoon (voiced by Frank Welker) - A raccoon burglar who frequently steals merchandise from the other characters. * Le Dragon de Violet (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Despite his French name and his giant size, he is the ultimate force of destruction. He is portrayed as a realistically-drawn purple dragon with red eyes. * Witch Mercurite (voiced by Andrea Martin) - TBA. * Princess Teriyaki and Queen Edon (voiced by and impersonating ) - Teriyaki is an evil sorceress princess who once dated Conrad, but he ended up dumping her. Edon is Teriyaki's mother and keeps on trying to teach Teriyaki to be more evil. Her father is good, making her half-evil. Voice Cast Episodes See List of episodes Tropes See /Tropes Production Development Background In early 2018, Langdale was watching That 70's Show and many other shows set in the 1970s. Thus, it has inspired him to create his next show, succeeding Disney's'' Dave the Barbarian''. Production didn't begin until January 2019. Casting Rob Dydrek was originally intended to play Jack. Writing Voices Animation Music Trivia * Most of the characters have similarities in character designs. ** Jack, Richie, Al Bino, Debbie, Andy and Ashley's character designs are heavily inspired by Johan, a Smurf, Smoogle, Princess Savina, Snappy Smurfling and Sassette Smurfling (all from Johan and Peewit and The Smurfs). ** Carol's character design is similar to that of an . ** Prince Angel's design is similar to Tak Juju from Tak and the Power of Juju, except he has blond hair and peach skin. ** Conrad's design is based off of Brainy Smurf (also from The Smurfs). ** Princess Teriyaki and Queen Edon's character designs are based off Stormer and Pizazz from Jem and the Holograms. ** Rita's character design is similar to Smurfette (from The Smurfs), minus the cap. ** Witch Mercurite's character design is similar to Hogatha (from The Smurfs). * The show is set in Los Angeles, California in the 1970s decade. * Unlike other shows, the animation for the opening sequence of the show is done traditionally in-house with cel shading. The episodes in general are most likely outsourced to South Korea (Rough Draft Korea, Yeson Entertainment, AKOM Production Co.) and Taiwan (Wang Film Productions). * Most of the characters' voices have similarities to the ones from other shows. ** Jack's voice is similar to Gobo Fraggle from the animated version of Fraggle Rock, except deeper and a little gruff. ** Richie's voice is similar to that of Donatello from the 2012 reboot of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. ** Al Bino's voice is similar to Natural 'Nat' Smurfling from the The Smurfs TV show. ** Debbie's voice is similar to Hayley Smith from American Dad. ** Magiskull's voice is similar to Grouchy Smurf from the The Smurfs TV show. ** Robber Raccoon's voice is similar to the Raccoon from the U.S. Acres/''Orson's Farm'' segment from Season 4 of Garfield and Friends, Birthday Boy Roy. ** Ronald's voice is similar to Hefty Smurf from the The Smurfs TV show. ** Prince Angel's voice is similar to Tak Juju from Tak and the Power of Juju. ** Stella's voice is similar to Betty Boop. ** Le Dragon de Violet's voice is similar to The Anti-Fish from the Earthworm Jim TV show. ** Conrad's voice is similar to Brainy Smurf from Smurfs: The Lost Village. ** Both Princess Teriyaki and Queen Edon sound very similar to Princess Irmaplotz and Queen Zonthara from Disney's Dave the Barbarian. ** Rita's voice is similar to Daisy Duck from the Disney franchise. ** Andy and Ashley's voices are similar to Snappy Smurfling and Sassette from The Smurfs ''TV show. ** Witch Mercurite's voice is similar to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt from the ''Earthworm Jim TV show. Gallery Groove town jack.png|Jack. Groove town richie.png|Richie. Groove town al bino.png|Al Bino. groove_town_debbie.png|Debbie. groove_town_andy_and_ashley.png|Andy and Ashley. groove_town_carolina_woodpecker.png|Carolina 'Carol' Woodpecker. groove_town_ronald.png|Ronald. groove_town_prince_angel.png|Prince Angel. groove_town_conrad.png|Conrad. groove_town_groove_machine.png|Jack's vehicle, The Groove Machine. Category:TV Shows Category:WB Kids Category:Cartoons Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Film Roman Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Cartoon Studios